lcruafandomcom-20200214-history
History of Arcadia
The History of the planet Arcadia and its people through time depends mainly on key events drawing periods of time. It has many actors, but the main ones are the many countries that stand on its ground, particularly the Crescent Nations which benefit a key position on the arcadian global stage since the rise of the Empire of the Spero Union. History of Earth A long time before the dawn of civilization on Arcadia, it died on Earth in the flames of World War Three, a global nuclear war that lead to a nuclear winter and the end of life on Earth, which since then is a dead planet. Humanity has almost been destroyed in the process, however, an Earthling nation had evacuated its population from the planet before the begining of the war, sending in space a self-reapairing generation spaceship called the Providence of which mission was to find a new inhabitable homeworld for the people of this nation, Frangleterre. At the end a the war, another spaceship called the Anthrax, transporting a limited number of people from another nation, the once great Larnioni Empire succesfully escaped from the deadly nuclear winter that ensued. As the Anthrax wasn't as perfectioned as the Providence, it had eventually to join and be moored to it to continue its travel. The Anthrax eventually felt into pieces as the travel was getting long and the Larnionis had to join the Franglish, in a separated section of the ship however. It is not known exactly how long the Providence searched for an inhabitable planet before finding Arcadia, which is located in the Andromeda galaxy, but it is sure that the travel lasted thousands and thousands of years, the Earthling having lost an important part of their advanced knowledge living in a confined space for so long, the species has also subbished several mutations due to life in space and adaptated after their arrival on Arcadia. Prehistory Arcadian Paleolithic The Arcadian Paleolithic has seen the rise of the Arcadians, a group of humanoid species representing most of the civilized population of the planet today. The first arcadian species, Arcadiensis Veteris, rose at a period evaluated to be arround a million years back in those ages. Several divisions in the species were observed since then, until the birth of two major species that will persist after the end of the arcadian paleolitic. The first of those species are Arcadiensis Comitatus, that represents the majority of today's arcadians and that is considered to have appeared arround a hundred of thousands of years on the shores of today's Yymean Sea, where most arcadian species originately developped. The second species are the nekos, from their scientific name Arcadiensis Nekonon, that have mutated from their isolation on the island of Noladea known for its singular environment arround thirty thousands of years ago. This period have seen the apparition of prehistoric arts that can be found inside many caves that served as habitats for the arcadian species. This period has also seen the great migrations that populated Arcadia. Starting from the eastern shores of the Yymean sea, spreading and slowly mooving to the north, civilization has spread to the eastern hemisphere passing by Noladea and Vetelo even though the two regions were more easly linkable by over the Sea of Not, having as a result that those regions were populated only at the late end of the paleolithic, close to the begining of the mesolithic. Category:History